The highest Bidder
by lezals
Summary: Katniss has won the games but now needs to go through what happened to Finnick, her body being sold


I sat on the bed, waiting with fear prickling the back of my neck. _This is what had happened to Finnick and all those others_ I thought, my body had been sold to some man in the capitol, all they told me that he was a thirty year old with green hair. I remebered Cinna nodding sadly showing me the underware he was forced to design. The president had made me do this, we were all pawns in his game. I couldn't tell my mum, I was made to keep quiet. I knew they were doing the same to Peeta. I never knew this would have to happen on the victory tour, they never told us this. I just knew when I got home I could never speak of this.

I lay back on the bed, the night dress was see through, It was all I wore, It was pale lilac with little red swirls on it, they looked like fire. My hair was flowing loosely around my shoulders and it was curly. I looked around at the empty room, i picked up a pillow and walked onto the balcony. I threw the pillow out, it bounced back to me, slightly burnt, _there goes my last chance of escape_ I thought.

I lay back on the bed, I felt cold even though it was boiling. The door nob turned and a purple haired lady walked in with a man, "well here she is" she said to him.

"She looks great." he said, smiling.

The lady walked out and locked the door behind her, leaving me with this strange man. I shivered looking up at him as he paced closer, he had green hair as they had told me and he looked about twenty five, rather than thirty but that didn't bother me, the thing that bothered me was the fact that he wanted sex with me. I whimpered slightly but he just laughed.

"So" he smiled, "your a virgin"

I whimpered again as he paced closer, removing a bottle of lotion. My eyes were wide as he pinned me to the bed and massaged my breasts with it, squeezing them tightly and painfully. He kept laughing and then decided he wanted to get more physical.

"Suck my dick." he demanded but I clenched my mouth closed. he took his sweaty hands and forced my mouth open, quickly shoving his penis in. I groaned in horror but he made animal noises, as he thrust in and out, I could feel his sour sperm dripping down my throat. Finally he pulled it out, I thought he was going to give me a break but then he pinned me to the bed, "come on" he said. I shook my head and screamed, "help" but he laughed, slowly pushing it in, I felt my highman break and let out a gasp.

"oh you like it you dirty bitch" he laughed as my juices ran, my ass was sticky and wet by now.

"NO" I screamed, "stop it!" But he laughed again, thrusting in and out, grunting like an animal, I felt him tickiling me in places that were meant to be private, I couldn't move, as he pressed down on top of me.

I shoved him over and ran but he caught my hair and pulled me in, "Do you know what happens when dirty bitches like you run?" he yelled, "I fuck your brains out up the ass!"

"NO, please no" I screamed but he shoved me to the wall and massaged my but cheeks slowly, drawing them apart, then he shoved his cock up, thrusting in and out against my wet ass, it hurt like hell but he grunted in pleasure.

After a while, he threw me to the bed, I had sperm dripping from all my holes. He laughed again, looking at my breasts, he walked up to me and massaged them again, but this time he sucked on y nipples, and bit into one drawing blood, I screamed but he laughed, leaving me on the bed, bleeding and dripping with sperm, he dragged me to the bathroom, "now clean up" he yelled.

"well leave" I whimpered but he shook his head, he wanted me to do it in front of him so I did. I ran a bath and cleaned myself then washed my hair and dried myself of, looking in the draws and putting another of the lilac nighties on.

He smiled and jumped into bed, signalling for me to come too, I crawled into the bed, trieing to be as far from him as possible but he dragged me to his side, throwing his arms around me like a prison so I was stuck. He turned out the light and snored, I managed to get to sleep, just about. In the morning, I found myself next to him, he had his dick up my vagina but not for sex, it was just there, I tried to pull it out but he woke up, "trieng to escape?" he asked, he kissed me and laughed, "well I need to go, but nice sex." He got up and pulled some clothes on, pressing a button, the woman came to the door, taking him out and leaving me distraught, my innocence torn from me.


End file.
